Magic Leaves Traces
by august-waters
Summary: Hermione has been with Ronald since they left Hogwarts, but eventually she gets fed up, and runs into an unexpected foe, the one Draco Malfoy.
1. Chapter 1

Tears fell from her eyes, as she left the note on the kitchen counter. It had been long coming, and the end had been inevitable. The sunlight pouring in from the small window over the sink made the diamonds in her engagement ring glitter as she left it under the note. Ron would be broken hearted, but he would get over it, she just couldn't handle it anymore – being Ronald's prized fiancée, listening to his mother drone on and on about her need for grandchildren and listening to Ginny constantly babble about wedding plans. It was too much pressure; it drove her and Ron apart. If this was what it was going to be like even after they were married, she was glad she was getting out now. Harry wasn't going to be pleased, but it had been years since she had cared what he thought. He was happy and she was not, he would understand eventually. Taking one last look around her cottage kitchen, she apparated.

The leaky cauldron was just how she remembered it, simple wooden furnishings and furniture. Tom, the innkeeper, waddled over to her with his toothless smile, "Do you need a room Ms. Granger?" he asked, oblivious to hear tear stained cheeks, looking at her packed bags which fell next to her feet. Hermione sniffled and let Tom bring her bags up to the dusk soaked room, she dragged her feet up the stairs sulking as Tom left her by herself. She lay on the bed and stared up at the ceiling wondering if she had made the right decision. Hermione thought about going back long and hard, she could make it back easily before Ron came home, but she knew she would regret it even more than she had if she left him. He would come after her, she had to get out, until he cooled off, but where would she go? Hermione sat up and looked at her reflection in the mirror. She had grown into her body over the years following their final tango with the dark lord. She was not unattractive but Ronald had made her feel beautiful, he appreciated her in a different way, made her feel special.

They had been together since Fleur and Bill's wedding, but had several falling outs before they were official when the war had finished. Ron was different from how they had grown up; he was more affectionate and loving, different from the Ron that she had known growing up. She loved him, but things changed. Hermione needed space, Ronald would understand, then again, he had always been quite stubborn all through their teenage years.

Hermione pushed those thoughts out of her mind. Things had changed; she needed to find where she was going. Ronald had proposed right out of Hogwarts, she was only twenty-one, for Merlin's sake. She was just barely legal in the muggle world. Hermione threw open one of her trunks and searched through it for a change of clothes. She found a dark green V-neck tee shirt, which she paired with her dark jeans and cream-colored sweater. Hermione looked at herself in the mirror and walked out of dusty room.

Diagon Alley was right out the back door of the leaky cauldron, but for the first time in a while, Hermione didn't need magic, she needed an escape. She had left her wand in her room, and stuffed some muggle money in her back pocket – she hadn't walked through muggle London since before she was admitted to Hogwarts. It felt as if she was welcoming an old friend back into her life. It was the same as always – small streets, cars zooming by and tourists roaming the already busy streets. As usual, there were wizards and witches walking about the streets attempting to find their way to the Leaky Cauldron. Some of them even stopped her, recognizing her from the many articles that were written about the "Golden Trio" after the war had ended. She shook them off, and kept walking stopping by a coffee shop that looked fairly new.

It was quaint and small, and decorated in a lot of green furnishings. But it was cozy, Hermione walked up to the counter admiring the decorations around the shop. There was only one person working behind the counter, even though the shop seemed crowded enough. "Can I take your-" He stopped, staring at Hermione. She recognized his sparkly gray eyes, the ones that had just watched when she was tortured, and the voice that had mocked her for years. Her eyes went cold as he said in a soft voice, "Granger?"


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione's face grew menacing as she turned on her heel and stormed out of the café. It was Malfoy; the Malfoy that she had expected was in Azkaban for the rest of his life along with his no-good death eater father. She was fuming. What was he even doing in muggle London working in a shop? She sat down on the curb, burying her face in her hands. She heard the door open behind her, and peeked to see a pair of shiny, black dress shoes covered in white flour and cocoa. It was the ferret, of course he would wear classy shoes even working in a café.

"Granger?" He sat down beside her, and looked in her direction. Hermione could feel his gaze, but kept her head in her hands to hide her confusion and anger. "Granger? Hermione?" He started again, then stopped as if he were going to say more but decided against it.

Hermione lifted her head and glared into the distance. "Yes, that is my name Malfoy," she stated coldly.

He looked at her with certain sadness in his eyes, then back down at the cobblestoned ground. She glared at him. He had come out here to talk to her, and it was as if she was the bad guy. "Malfoy do you need something?" Her voice was icy.

He looked up at her again and nodded before he started talking as if to get her approval to speak. "I-"

Before he could even start talking Hermione cut him off. "What are you doing here? You hate muggles and everything about them! You called me mudblood for seven years, tortured muggles, killed them! You should be in Azkaban." Hermione's outburst surprised even her. She stopped short and looked him. He was wiping his eyes on his sleeve.

"Hermione," Draco started and stopped, thinking of what to say in order to avoid another lecture, "um…I should go get back, there's people waiting," she glared at him and took off towards the leaky cauldron, "Wait," he called before she was out of earshot, "I'll tell you everything! Just not now, come when the shop closes." And like that he was back to filling orders.

Hermione shouldn't have stopped outside of the shop. She was kicking herself for stopping to listen to him after she took off towards the restaurant. Hermione stormed back up to her room throwing herself on the bed groaning.

Thoughts were running through her head. She was contemplating everything. Should she go and hear him out? She had always been one for giving second chances, otherwise her, Harry and Ron never would have been friends. But Malfoy had performed unforgivables; he could have been the one to kill her parents. Anger bubbled inside of Hermione; she clenched the sides of the bed at the thought of her parents.

Ron and Hermione had gone looking for them in Australia after all of the funerals. She knew where they had gone, and found herself in a field of ash. There were burnt pictures lying on the ground, ones that she recognized. That was the first day that she had felt truly weak. Her parents had been killed; she recognized the death eaters work easily. She had hoped and longed that her parents would have been safe, but they weren't; her plan had been flawless. What went wrong? Draco could have the answer.

But at the same time, Hermione didn't want to know. She had no desire to know if Draco had done it. It would only further her hatred for him, which she was sure, was already hard to top. Hermione's tears fell down her cheeks; thinking of her parents was the hardest. They had been the only constant in her life from beginning Hogwarts. Ronald had always been flighty, and Harry had been there however, he wasn't exactly the best at giving advice. She missed her mum.

Meanwhile in muggle London, Draco drew his jacket over his shoulders and peered out into the darkness outside the café. His shop smelled of butterbeer and crumpets, neither of which were sold in his shop. He had a spark of hope that Granger was going to show up, but as he thought she hadn't. Draco draped his green and grey scarf over his neck and walked out of the shop.

Draco walked outside and drew his wand, stopping only to check that there were no muggles watching him. He cast locking charms over shop and started walking over to his flat. "She's probably with the weasel and scar head," he thought to himself, "Why had he let himself run after her when she walked out? She was virtually nothing to him. Maybe it was the fright of seeing another wizard, especially one that had so much hatred for him."

Draco shook the thoughts out of his head and walked off in the direction of the Leaky Cauldron. He had worked in muggle London since after the war, finding something better to do with his time than cause more havoc in the wizarding world.


	3. Chapter 3

Draco walked in the direction of the Leaky Cauldron. He had kept a private room there since the war had ended and he had been let off. He couldn't bear to live in the manor any longer. His mum was in a right state, and his father back in Azkaban for the rest of his life. No house elves, no servants, no death eaters or facts to remember his awful childhood by, the new life made Draco feel liberated.

Hermione, on the other hand, was feeling miserable. She was dealing with multiple cases of "what ifs." What if she hadn't left Ronald earlier that day? What if she had gone to meet Draco Malfoy? What if she hadn't stayed with Ron after the war? What if she had become an auror like Harry? These questions made her brain hurt, something very unusual to Hermione.

Three quick raps on her door brought her out of her thoughts. Relieved, she walked up to the door and peered out, it was only Tom bringing her a pot of tea. She thanked him and brought it to her bed, curling up with a book. Maybe Hogwarts a History would help her out of this state.

"Harry! Harry, she's gone!" Ron shouted outside Grimmauld Place waking a rather grumpy Harry Potter. He rushed down to find Ronald in hysterics. It hadn't been the first time, but he looked more upset than when Fred had died in the war. Something was seriously wrong.

"Yes Ron?" Harry was clearly not happy about being woken up from his peaceful slumber after another full day of training future aurors.

"She's gone." Ron broke down outside, slumping over as if he were a drunk, his sobs shaking his entire body.

"Who?" Harry clearly was not seeing what was wrong.

"Hermione." Ron sniffled out. Harry's face softened up, and he welcomed Ron into his house.

Grimmauld place had been cleared up since they had hidden there while searching for horcruxes. It had been put back into its original state, except at Hermione's request, a nicer cabin for Kreacher who had been put into Regulus' room. The portrait of Mrs. Black had been put into Kreacher's room as well seeing that Kreacher was the only one that could move the painting.

"Kreacher?" Harry called into the blackness, and with a pop he appeared, "Could you brew a pot of tea for us?" Kreacher nodded and bowed out as Harry led Ron into the den to sit.

Ron sat down slumped over head in his hands, while Harry sat stiffly thinking about what Ronald had told him earlier which hadn't been much…

"Erm, Ron?" Harry asked, "I'm still confused, what happened?"

Ron then handed Hermione's note over to him, putting his head back in his hands.

The note read:

_My Dearest Ronald,_

_ I know that this may come as a shock to you. It came as a shock to me as well, when I decided that I had to do this, but I can't be with you anymore. It's too hard. I love you, I truly truly do. But it's pressure. Everyone wanted us together forever, your mum, your sister, your entire family. But I need time. I need to find myself, be myself and find my place in the wizarding or possibly muggle world. If we are meant to be together, we will be together. You are one of my best friends in the entire world, maybe that's the way that it is meant to stay. It isn't you, it is me. I hope when you read this, you will find that I think this is the best way possible. Maybe our crossroads will lead us right back to each other._

_Enclosed is your ring, it did not feel right taking it with me._

_I hope you believe in my choices, I don't want us to lose the friendship that we had before our relationship took off so suddenly._

_Love, Hermione_

Harry finished reading and let the words sink in. Hermione had left Ron. How could she do this? He felt Ron's anger and sadness. But then he understood. He hadn't left Ginny, but they had decided it was good for them to stay apart. Ginny was having a hard time with her family, and though it was the first family that Harry had ever known, he was still an outsider. There family was tight knit and came with a lot of baggage.

"Ron?" Harry said.

Ron looked up acknowledging his presence.

"Ron. I know this isn't what you want to hear right now, but I do know where Hermione is coming from," Ron tried to stop him but Harry kept going, "Relax. I will gather a search for Hermione and we will find her. She needs her space, but she loves you. You two are great friends, and she wants that, just like Gin and I are still good friends. You are in love with her, and it's overwhelming her. So just give her space, and I will look for her."

There were dried tears on Ronald's face. "Harry?" He stifled out. Harry nodded and Ron continued. "Could I stay here for a bit? It doesn't feel right without her. We bought the cottage together, we should have stayed there together."

"Yeah mate, you're always welcome here."

At that moment, Kreacher popped in leaving tea on the coffee table and apparated back out.

Harry poured himself and Ron a cup of tea and started sipping. Ron, however, played with Hermione's ring in between his fingers.

The proposal had been well planned. It was a muggle holiday that Ronald had researched, meaning he had asked Harry for a lot of help. Valentine's day, Ronald had forced himself to learn all about it, and planned a small picnic inside their cottage in front of the fireplace. There had been a thunderstorm that night which was her least favorite weather, but she loved being snuggled up inside with the rain beating down hard on the rooftop. He had made all of the food himself which was surprising to himself and to her, and it hadn't tasted bad. They were lying down next to each other on the couch his arms wrapped around her waist, and they were watching the fire crackle in silence, that's when he pulled the ring out of his pocked and twirled it in front of her eyes then slipped it onto her left ring finger. She turned around and faced him, tears glimmering in her eyes. Before he even need to ask, she kissed him, and then smiled and whispered "yes." They had fallen asleep like that, together holding each other tightly.

The ring was a gold band lined with red and traditional diamonds. Custom made, and engraved with "Be mine" and "I love you," which had been transfigured to change as she read it. It was Gryffindor colors, which he thought had been tacky and sentimental at the same time. It was perfect.

Ronald sighed and rested his head back. Harry had fallen asleep in the armchair across from him slightly muttering in his sleep about random nonsense. Two in the morning. He had to be up at eight to open the shop with George, he laid himself on the sofa and within moments fell into a deep sleep filled with images of Hermione, the ring still in the palm of his hand.


	4. Chapter 4

_Three days after Hermione's run in with Draco, and Ronald goes to live with Harry._

There were three sharp raps on Hermione's door at the Leaky Cauldron. 'It's probably Tom with another pot of tea,' Hermione thought as she got off the bed to open the door. She was surprised to see Draco Malfoy standing outside her door looking very confused and very upset. Hermione's eyes were steely and filled with hatred as they always were when they were set on Draco Malfoy's clear gray ones. "Yes, Malfoy? Do you need something?" Hermione growled through gritted teeth.

"Oh, Granger…Sorry I was looking for someone else, Tom told me they were in this room." Malfoy looked genuinely sorrow for intruding where he clearly wasn't welcome. "Erm… I guess I'll just go then…"

He turned on his heel and walked halfway down the hallway when Hermione shouted, "Wait!" surprising herself and Draco. "Um.. I mean," she stuttered, which was abnormal because she was normally very confident in everything she said, "I just had a question for you."

Draco walked back to her room, head down. She opened up the door welcoming him into her room however Draco chose to stand close to the door.

Hermione sat down on the bed cross-legged and looked at him for a moment. He looked worn, and he had a scar on his collarbone that stretched underneath his red shirt. Draco Malfoy wearing red, a sight she thought she would never see. He cleared his throat and gained Hermione's full attention once again. "You wanted to talk to me about something?" Draco asked timidly. The air in the room seemed thick, it felt as if she was the boss and Draco was an employee about to be fired.

"Yes." Hermione responded. She was, for the first time in her life, at a loss for words. She really had nothing to say to her former rival. "I was actually wondering how you were coping, after the war and everything." It sounded pathetic; she wasn't wondering that at all. She was thinking up was that she could curse him off without making a gigantic ruckus.

"Um…okay I guess," Draco responded lamely. They both looked at the floor, it was very awkward conversation, especially between to people who had grown up learning each other's houses were rivals and that they should hate each other.

Draco walked around the room still looking at the floor and stumbled across what looked to be a newly printed version of Hogwarts a History still having a plastic wrapping on it. "I didn't know they reprinted this." He said lifting it up and showing Hermione, just wanting to end the awkward silence.

Hermione seemed relieved that there was something to talk about. "Yes," Hermione replied, "It has all of what happened up to the end of the war, the third floor corridor that housed the last piece of the philosopher's stone, Hagrid's hut, what really lurks within the forbidden forest, the mermaids in the Black Lake."

Draco looked down at the unopened book again, "How do you know that?" Draco asked quietly, "It doesn't look like it's even been opened before."

"Look at the cover of the book," Draco looked again and saw what Hermione was referring to. _New additions by Hermione Granger; _he looked up at her, and she shrugged. "It hasn't come out yet to the public," she said simply, "I just thought since Bathilda couldn't add anything, I would, because it seemed right to let everyone else see what Hogwarts was like from a students perspective, and I couldn't stand being bored all of the time."

"Oh…" Draco said.

"I prefer my old copy though." Hermione continued. She held up a beat up version of Hogwarts a History, which looked like it had been read one too many times.

"Why?" He asked curiously. Who would prefer a beat up copy to a brand new one that was even extended?

"I don't really know. Sentimental value I guess…this is the one that I bought just before first year in my first time at Diagon Alley." Hermione explained, "I read it as soon as I got home."

Draco didn't understand. He too had read Hogwarts a History many times, but each time it had gotten too old, his mother went out and bought him a new version. It wasn't important to him how old the book was or when he had gotten it.

Hermione noted the confused look on his face. "It's just a book I guess, but it's what brought me into the magical world and made me understand even though I was a total outsider. Growing up with muggles, I thought magic was something that only existed on Halloween, which was sensible then. It was all so strange and foreign, and I guess Hogwarts a History just made me feel more comfortable with what I was walking into." Hermione couldn't believe she had just said that to Draco Malfoy. He obviously didn't understand having grown up pureblood with everything he wanted, but it felt good to tell someone why she loved the book so much.

Draco nodded, he still did not fully understand but he tried. "Okay, I guess it was a little different for me, growing up in the wizarding world and all…" He tried his best to leave out the notion that he grew up in a pureblood household where he was told to hate anyone in Hermione's house, and anybody of her "kind."

Though Draco tried his best to hide these few facts it didn't stop them from slipping into Hermione's mind. She took a deep breath trying her best to stop from becoming angry. But certain hardness slipped into her eyes and her gaze on Draco Malfoy became a harsh glare. He stared down at the floor avoiding her fierce looks.

"I should go…" he said now staring out the window noting the sun setting in the distance.

"Erm, yes. It's getting a bit late," Hermione, replied awkwardly.

"We should catch up sometime, you know prefect to prefect." Draco said to her, confidence building a bit.

"Uh. Sure?" Hermione hadn't meant for it to be a question, but that was how it came out of her mouth, she was surprised that Malfoy would want to be in her presence again for more than one second.

"Okay, you could meet me at my shop sometime, if you want." Draco sounded hopeful, and with that he let himself out, leaving her to dive into her contradicting thoughts of the who she thought to be the cold hearted ferret boy.


	5. Chapter 5

_There was fire, everywhere. Ronald was gripping her hand pulling her along as tears ran down her cheeks wondering about Harry, whether he was all right and how everything was going to turn out. This image turned into Hermione standing behind Mrs. Weasley sobbing over Fred's body, tears were falling from her eyes making it blurry that she couldn't see, but everything was so clear. She watched from afar as Hagrid carried a lifeless Harry into the great hall, and Voldemort's voice cackled over all of them. _

Hermione's body sprung up as she heard a tapping on her window. Simply and owl bringing her the morning post: the Quibbler as well as the Daily Prophet. It was only a dream, she told herself, only a dream. When she lived with Ron, he would wrap his arms around her as she cried, retelling him tales of the war that they had lived through together. The nightmares would never stop. She let the tears fall freely down her cheeks. Her arms were wrapped around herself, and she curled up tears blinding her. It's all over, she whispered to herself, no more war, no more Voldemort. She was breathing unevenly, as she finally got up to get ready for the day.

Fluffy snowflakes fell from the sky outside Hermione's window, her least favorite weather. Changing into a white sweater and blue jeans, she cast a warming charm on herself picking up a book to read for a while.

She let herself get caught up in the madness of the history of the wizarding world, reading about some of the greatest witches and wizards of all time. Hermione, Harry and Ronald had been added to this edition, but she was hesitant to read on from the original, seeing as how the media had twisted her words before.

She remembered being there to accept the book with her two best friends to accept the new edition of this book. There had been cameras flashing taking in the golden trio. Since then, they had been included in every new edition of History of Magic and she had contributed to the new edition of the Tales of Beetle the Bard.

Fame had taken off for all three of them, their names were known all over the wizarding world, children had stopped them on the streets. They had their faces and names printed on chocolate frog trading cards – Ronald had been ecstatic, it was one of his life's dreams. But Hermione was glad when all of the press had died down and she was able to live a life without somebody following her wherever she went.

Hermione was snapped out of her thought from a knocking on the door. She left her book open on the bed and went to open it finding Harry and a squirming blue-haired Teddy.

"Harry! Teddy! Come in!" She exclaimed.

Harry walked in and pecked her on the cheek letting Teddy down on the floor, he ran over to Hermione grabbing her leg and she picked him up cooing, "Look how big you are now!" giving him a kiss on the nose and then setting him down again.

Harry stood awkwardly in the doorway watching Hermione fool around with Teddy who's hair had changed from the bright blue to a magenta formerly worn on Tonks. He smiled at his best friend with his godson, she was perfectly happy without Ron just like he was without Ginny. He sighed this was going to be tough to say.

"Hermione?"

"Yeah, Harry?"

"Erm, I need to talk to you about…" He was hesitant. This was going to be a touchy subject.

"About?"

"Ron…"

"Oh." She put Teddy down on her bed and let him look through the pictures in one of her many books. Sitting down on the sofa, she motioned Harry to come and sit next to her. He would understand, he had left Ginny and he was her best friend. She had no doubt that he knew that she made the right choice.

Harry sat down next to her, and started, "He's a real mess you know? Worse than Fred's funeral."

"I think you're exaggerating just a little bit Harry." She said with a laugh.

"I'm serious Hermione, he's staying at Grimmauld Place with me, not that I don't like his company, but he's been moping around for days."

"Harry, I just couldn't do it anymore. With Mrs. Weasley talking about grandchildren and Ginny making wedding plans without me, it was just too hard. I know they're all going to be childish about it, so I did it. I ran away from him. If we're meant to be, then we will be, but I don't need his family controlling my relationship. Please Harry, I need you to understand."

"I know Hermione, I know," he grasped her for a hug stroking her hair. "But you need to talk to him." Their eyes met, and Harry knew what she was going to say.

"When the time is right, when he cools down and starts to understand. Just don't tell him where I am, or I'll never hear the end of it."

"I know." He kissed her head and looked up at Teddy who was climbing off the bed and waddling towards them holding his stomach. It growled and he looked up at Hermione and Harry. They were the closest thing he would ever have to parents, and Harry was determined to give him the childhood that he had never had. They grabbed him and pulled him up onto the couch with them tickling him. He giggled like a maniac, and kicked his feet up in the air then got up and put his arms around Hermione's neck.

"C'mon" Harry said getting up and reaching out his hand as if to ask Hermione to dance, "I'm taking you out for dinner." And with that they went out as best friends just like old times.


	6. Chapter 6

"Ron, I'm back!" Harry called into the house and let Teddy down onto the floor and held his hand guiding them to the kitchen to find a table full of gingers. Ronald had the entire Weasley family (Minus Bill and Charlie) over while he had been out.

"Erm. Hello everyone."

"Hello" They chorused, Mrs. Weasley and Ginny got up to kiss his cheek while the George, Percy and Mr. Weasley shook his hand and they moved into the den.

Harry sat with Teddy on his lap, who yawned and fell asleep quickly. "So Harry, any sign of Hermione?" Ron asked.

"Um, well we're still working on it." He lied – keeping his promise to Hermione that he wouldn't tell until she was ready to speak to him.

"This is a new low even for Hermione," Mrs. Weasley growled, which to Harry seemed very out of character.

"Mum!" Ginny argued. "Hermione is like family, no matter her decision! You didn't act this way when Harry and I broke it off!" The air in the room became thick; Harry and Ginny were friends, but talk of the break up made things awkward. She looked over at Ron, who took was staring up at the ceiling. "Ron," he stared at her, "I know that you're hurting right now, but Hermione needs time."

"Gin, I know you mean well, but I'm sick of hearing 'she needs time,' she could've told me herself." Ron replied coldly.

This time Percy spoke up, "Ron, she knew that if she stayed to talk to you, she wouldn't have been able to let you go. She still loves you."

Percy and Hermione had become close before he had abandoned them to join the Ministry, but since the war they have developed a friendship that involved sharing books and researching different topics of magical history, something that they were both interested in.

"But I love her, isn't that enough?" Ginny moved over to pat Ron's back. Tears were falling from his eyes, and he was looking down at the floor. Mrs. Weasley's face had contorted into a glare and scowled at the picture of Harry, Hermione and Ron that had been framed and hanging on the wall.

"Hermione is being stupid, she's wanted home, why doesn't she just come home?" Mrs. Weasley asked as if it were the easiest question to answer.

"Molly!" Mr. Weasley was shocked at her. "Hermione is like our daughter, how can you say that? She has been nothing but helpful since the war even with all that she lost?"

"Well, she has us!" Mrs. Weasley insisted.

"She lost her parents mum," George piped in, "As much as we would love to believe it, we're not enough to supplement that. She misses them and we all need to support what she's been deciding. We don't completely know why she left, but she is smart enough to come back eventually. She needs space."

"She loves all of us Molly, she's been like a daughter to you since she was twelve, she's one of the reasons that all of us are here today. Don't let this blur your vision of Hermione." Mr. Weasley replied.

"Mum?" Ron said softly

"Yes Ron?"

"I don't want you to be cross with Hermione, as much as I love her, I'm willing to give her the space that she needs."

"But – "

"But nothing Mum," his voice had a tinge of anger in it, "You weren't there when we went to Australia.

It had been awful. Hermione had known where they were, but even then she felt lost. Seeing the ash on the ground she fell to the floor. Tears poured from her eyes and she sat there. Ron was paralyzed. He had known that he should have gone for her, but he couldn't, he stood there while she sobbed, until she got up wiped her eyes and apparated them out. They had talked about it, Hermione insisted she should have gone alone, but Ron assured her that it was better he was there.

"I need some air." Ronald left the room with Mrs. Weasley close on his tail, stopping short to clarify, "Alone," and he walked off.

Mrs. Weasley looking slightly dejected motioned to Mr. Weasley, "I think it's time that we leave." He nodded and they were off through the green flame of the floo network.

"C'mon Gin, there's going to be a line of people outside the store if we don't hurry up and open soon."

"I'll apparate over in ten," she replied, "why don't you take Percy with you? He hasn't seen the new decorations for the muggle pranks section." She eyed Percy for saving her as he got up to follow George.

"Mmkay, I'll see you soon. Bye Harry."

"Bye George, bye Percy."

Harry shifted Teddy in his lap as Ginny walked over to him, hands on her hips. "You know where she is don't you?" her voice wasn't angry, more concerned.

"What? No…"

"C'mon Harry, you Ron and Hermione, have been lying to me since I was ten, I think I can figure it out by now."

"Okay, yes I found her, but I promised her, I wouldn't say. She needs her privacy, it's exactly what she said in the letter."

"Fine," Ginny replied nonchalantly, "Just tell her that 'I' miss her, and I don't care if she's my brothers fiancée or wife or whatnot, I just need her back as a friend."

"Will do Gin," He replied.

She kissed Teddy on the head, "Might want to go get Ron from outside…" and with that she left.

Harry sighed, Hermione was his best friend, but so was Ron. This wasn't going to be easy for any of them, but it was better than being on the run. Teddy let out a little snore and turned over in Harry's arms. He looked down at the peaceful being in his arms and smiled. "Let's get you into your crib Mr. Lupin," and he walked upstairs to put Teddy in his crib.


	7. Chapter 7

"Thanks Tom!" Hermione called as she walked onto the snow-covered pavement of muggle London. She had bundled up in a red sweater and black jeans covered by a beige trench coat. She shivered and cast a wordless warming charm over herself. She hated the cold weather; her and her parents had always taken small vacations over her winter breaks to warm locations.

Trudging along she stopped in front of Draco's shop to see it as packed as it was the other day with people lined up everywhere for warm drinks. He looked up, gave her a small half smile and she walked away not returning the regard. Then frowned and stopped. Draco had been nice to her; he had smiled at her.

She shook it off mentally noting that he probably hadn't smiled at her, but at one of his customers. Stopping in a different café that was covered in little white lights like a starry night, she ordered a warm cocoa, and sat down to think.

Other than reading, Hermione loved to analyze and think, but when things came to Draco Malfoy, she became confused and frustrated. He had clearly looked at her hadn't he? He probably hadn't but she decided to go back later, she knew enough hexes to curse him off with one wrong word; even without her wand.

Time went quickly as she thought, thinking about Ron and what Ginny would say to her. Would she be angry? Probably not, she would be like Harry. She would understand, but what about the rest of the Weasleys? Ugh, she groaned and got up as the manager shooed her away into the setting sun.

Walking back towards the shop, she wondered what she would say to Draco. Maybe she would order something, or just walk in and say hello. It was too much for Hermione, the only love of her life had been Ronald, and he had been jealous of every other person that had liked her before himself, before he had even known.

She remembered when they had first become a couple in secret before the war. It was after she had obliviated her parents and shipped them off to Australia, she had found Ronald's house with ease, but couldn't bear to go in and be overwhelmed by the presence of a full family. Instead he had come out to see her enveloping her in a hug, and taking her over to the chicken coop, which not surprisingly was filled with bikes and other muggle things that Arthur couldn't keep inside the house. They had talked, and it was the first time that he was truly sweet. Before coming out to his mother's urgent voice, which was frantic over wedding plans, he had kissed her on the nose letting his emotions take over.

She laughed at herself, she couldn't remember any other time that Ronald had had an emotional range larger than a teaspoon, but she did like him. And so she went with her emotions, leading her to now, on the run from Ronald until he cooled down and could have a mature conversation, or as mature as someone as immature as Ronald, could have.

A bell rung as she walked into the warm shop that was still full with muggles sipping what looked like warm butterbeer. Butterbeer, a wizard drink, leave it to Draco to put a wizard drink in a muggle shop. He may have gotten top marks, but logic obviously was not his strong point.

Malfoy caught her eye, and motioned for her to sit down, because it was almost closing time. He thanked the last few people and shooed them away bringing her and himself a warm drink.

"You're serving butterbeer? But it's a wizard drink, is it not?

"Taste it, I'm sure you'll find its not butterbeer." She was hesitant in taking a sip. He laughed, "Don't worry Granger, I haven't poisoned it or anything." It was the first time she had heard him laugh without sneering. Hermione took a sip from the mug, it tasted like butterbeer, but it was different at the same time.

"It tastes a bit like butterbeer, what is it?"

"It's melted caramel, milk, cocoa and a bit of cream…" he replied, "I mean there's a couple of other spices and such in there, but it's not like I use the spells that they use on butterbeer to make it the way Madam Rosmerta does."

She took another sip, it was delicious; warm and sweet, but not as sweet as you would think, it had the milk to balance it out. It was perfect for a cold winter day; she could understand why so many muggles were in this little shop on such a miserable day. "It's actually really very good. Thank you."

He sipped his own and replied, "I make it cold for the summer months, but I think the warm is definitely more popular."

"It really warms you up, it's really indescribable."

"So, how have you been?"

Hermione almost choked. Draco was trying to have a civilized conversation with her, "Erm. Okay, I mean, I've been better."

Draco thought of what to say next, he hadn't thought Granger would actually reply with a valid response.

"Um, yeah me too."

"I mean it's been hard, just everything that happened."

"Yeah, I know, all the trials, cases and everything, I understand."

Hermione was taken aback. Draco was upset over the war? Well of course he was upset. Precious daddy was in jail, and Voldemort was dead. He had nothing going for him now.

"I mean, I guess Crabbe's death was quite hard on me, and Blaise's mother was killed, and she had been like a second mother to me, especially with my mum's mental disease." He stopped; it looked like he was in pain. "Sorry, I didn't mean to say all that, I just, I guess… I mean – "

"I know," was all she could say. "It was so hard for me as well, with everything and along with that, the rest of the wizarding world had Harry, Ron and me in the headlines every day, oh the golden trio attended so and so's funeral, and not that I didn't feel grateful, it was just too much. With all that both sides lost, I couldn't believe that there were more celebrating than mourning."

There was a silence, not awkward, more to remember whom they had lost. Draco had lost someone who was like a mother to him as well as Crabbe, who obviously had an impact on him through is childhood. Hermione lost her parents, George and felt responsible for the students that put their lives on the line to assist her, Harry and Ron.

It was Draco who broke the silence with, "Would you like to see the back room?"


	8. Chapter 8

For the first time in her life, Hermione couldn't believe it; she thought Draco was a normal person. She had pinched herself a few times to make sure it hadn't been a dream. She couldn't believe it, they had a few debates over the course of their evening together, but they had been over whether poisonous toadstools and such should be used in a classroom. She sighed; they had made plans to meet over the weekend in her room. She had thoroughly enjoyed his presence. Something she never thought that she would say.

* * *

><p>"Oi, Malfoy!" Draco turned on his heel to face the one and only Blaise Zabini.<p>

"Hey Blaise," they embraced each other for a friendly hug. It had been months since the last time that they had seen each other, with Blaise's mother gone, and his father along with Draco's father in Azkaban.

"What's going on? It's been a while." Draco asked.

"Just traveling, you?"

"Working."

"Draco Malfoy? Working? Has hell frozen over?"

"Oh shut up Zabini. It's actually been pretty good."

"Takin' over your father's business?"

"Nah, shut that down years ago, working in the muggle world."

Blaise looked gobsmacked; it was as if his jaw had hit the cobblestone floor of Diagon alley.

"Draco Malfoy? In the muggle world? Have you gone absolutely mental?"

"Erm, no. I mean, it's not for the money, it's because every time I walk into the wizarding world, people glare at me," He pointed out random wizards giving him nasty looks.

"So why not just stay at the manor all day?"

"It's boring, and my mother has gone bonkers without my father, she's driving me insane, so I just left…"

"Just like that?"

"Yeah, she doesn't need me. She's a grown woman, she can take care of herself."

Blaise hung his head, "I guess, I just wouldn't know."

There was sadness in his voice. Draco had been there for Blaise at the funeral, he had been there up until the moment that Blaise took off for whatever trip that took him years to come back to England. Draco sighed, "It's hard man, c'mon I'll treat you to a nice butterbeer at the leaky."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Hermione strode into Gringotts to collect some money from her private account.<p>

"Hermione?" She flipped around to spot the ginger haired sister of her current ex-fiancée.

"Err, Ginny! Hello!" She said awkwardly. Ron must have told her, he must have told the entire Weasley family. She lips turned upward into a nervous smile.

Ginny gave her a sympathetic smile and turned her head away as if to be staring at some random painting on the wall. "I…" They both started at the same time.

Hermione looked down, "You go first."

"Hermione, look, I know I'm supposed to be cross with you but, I can't. Ron is my brother, and I care about him, but you're my best girl friend and no matter how hard I want to be on Ronald's side, I still believe you had good reason, I know you. You make decisions based on your heart."

Hermione's eyes watered up, and she enveloped Ginny in a bone-crushing hug. Ginny whispered in her ear, "I also know about mum's obsession with having grandchildren." They pulled away laughing.

"Thank you," she said grasping Ginny's hand. "I just have to pick up some gold, and then can would you like to have some tea?"

"Of course," arm in arm they walked over to the goblins.

"What was Bulgaria like? See any quidditch games?"

"How could I go without seeing any games?" They laughed over a firewhiskey, in one of the booths of the Leaky Cauldron.

"Krum still got it then?"

"Don't tell me you've stopped watching quidditch?" Draco nodded his head in confirmation. "Ugh, Draco, what have you done with yourself, working in the muggle world and no quidditch? Sounds like the pits."

"I mean, just no interest."

"I'm going to venture out and take a guess that you have gone completely insane." Blaise had never been partial to Voldemort however; he had kept his beliefs that wizards were higher ranked than muggles. "Heard form Goyle lately?"

"Yeah, you get the invitation too?"

"Who would've thought, Goyle and Greengrass?"

"Who would've thought Goyle and anyone?" They chortled once again and sipped their drinks.

"Are you going to go?"

"Yeah probably, I mean, he is one of our friends, and he's still hurting because of Crabbe. You weren't exactly the nicest person to them while we were in school."

"Yeah, I know. I have to go, mum is expecting to see me there anyways, the Greengrasses being family friends and all."

"That's right. Weren't you due to marry Astoria?"

"Made my way out of it. She's horrid, and it was my father who signed the betrothal anyways." He shrugged. Astoria Greengrass was younger and just as horrid as her older sister. Both were too cowardly to fight in the battle at Hogwarts and were the first to run out of the castle. Draco had hated her since she was little, with all her prissy little outfits and attitude, she was easily hated by even the most vile of slytherins.

"What about Astoria?"

"Received a couple rudely worded letters after I pulled out, but she got over it."

"How are you going to the wedding?"

"Goyle and Daphne said it was fine, Astoria will just have to deal with it."

At that moment, the bell on the door rang and Ginny and Hermione walked in to the leaky. "Look what the cat dragged in," Blaise sneered. Draco gave Hermione a secretive half smile and then looked back at Blaise letting out a nervous laugh.

* * *

><p>Hermione and Ginny took off their jackets and sat down at a table close to the stairs. Ginny glared over at the two slytherins sitting in the booth closest to the door, they should be in Azkaban she sneered. Hermione did her best to avoid looking at Draco, though she normally would have agreed, she didn't believe Draco or Blaise killed anyone.<p>

"Two butterbeers please," she said to Tom, steering her eyes away from Ginny's vicious glare.

They made small talk until Ginny dropped the big question, "What are you going to do about Ron?"

Hermione was silenced, she knew it was coming, but she didn't have an answer for her. "…I don't know Gin, I'm not used to being so helpless."

"You're not helpless Hermione. I just don't understand; you seemed so happy."

"I was happy, you must understand that, but the pressure, to be the perfect girlfriend, the perfect fiancée, the perfect wife! I just, I don't know." Her head was now in her hands, her elbows on the table.

Ginny reached over and rubbed her shoulders, "I shouldn't have asked."

"No, Ginny, it's okay. It's on me, and I will talk to Ron, I promise. When the time is right. If I go back now, I'll fall into his arms and cry, and go back to him, and who knows, maybe I'll live happily ever after, but maybe I won't. It sounds stupid, but I'm still that person that is expecting their happily ever after, and if this is a bump in the road, then Ron and I will be back together soon."

"I know, I know. Look, I'd better go. We're not letting Ron on his own yet, he's a little bit fragile, and it's my turn to watch him."

"Gin, you can't tell him you saw me. He'll go looking for me."

"I know, don't worry, it's your decision." She gave her a fleeting hug and walked out of the leaky cauldron. She saw Blaise walk out at about the same time holding the door for Ginny who was now sprinting. Draco was walking over to Hermione who had left change on the table and was now picking up her jacket.

"Hello" he said to her.

"Hi."

"So, are we still meeting for coffee tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I need someone to proof my new draft of the extra edition to the Outstanding Wizards of the 20th century." Draco's face fell a little, bit and they walked up to their rooms in silence.

* * *

><p>Hello everyone,<p>

Thanks for all of your reviews and story alerts and such! I know it sounds stupid, but I do get excited to see that people are actually reading my story. Anyways, I know a lot of people were expecting me to update everyday. But it's been hard, because I also run a harry potter blog. With all of the Emma/Rupert pictures, it's been really hard to write Dramione. Anyways, I'm really thankful for your support and the kind words that people have sent me. I will try to update every day, but I'm not positive, I am leaving for a vacation, tomorrow and camping next Wednesday through Friday, which I know, I'm going to miss the DH Midnight, as well as the New York Premiere, which I was supposed to go to. I will be writing a lot on the plane, and may or may have someone post them for me whilst I am camping. If you are interested, my url is .com/

Thanks for all the support!


	9. Chapter 9

The walk down the long hallway seemed too short for his liking. Armed guards nudged him forward whilst his feet attempted to stay planted on the ground. Dim light reflected off of piddles of water creating an ominous glow. The thick air in the room acted as a foreboding for impending condemnation. Tortured screams echoed through the stonewall corridors. He fell to his hands and knees; sweat beads rolling down his cheeks, and tears building up in his eyes. His heart was pounding in his chest, and barely breathing, he choked on each breath, his mind fluttered into a distance, 'How did I become such a monster?'

All through school he had been worshipped as a god. With his financial well being and his father's frightening reputation, he ruled his boarding school with a fist of fear and fury. He was spoiled as a child, adored by his mother and a spitting image of his father complete with white blonde hair that fell swiftly over his grey eyes. His school marks left him as salutatorian of his class. It clearly hadn't been his school years that left him miserable and alone.

From a young age, he remembered his father as a foul, vile creature that kept their manor a dismal location for summer and Christmas holidays. Most days during his vacations, he stayed locked up in his room only coming out for fancy banquets and to greet his family's "esteemed" houseguests. One toe out of line had earned him a severe beating and days without food. The amount of time he spent cooped up in his quarters with minimal sunlight was unbearable.

Nudged by one of the hefty guards, he kept moving toward a lit door that he hadn't noticed before. A bright light crept out from a crack under the door; the small amount of white blinded his eyes, which had been accustomed to. Stepping up to the door, with his nose almost touching it, the bright light grew stronger. His stomach tightened as the door creaked open…

His head shot up from the pillow, he was gasping for air and kicking off his bed sheets. Pacing on the wooden floor, he thought – another nightmare, another haunting from his wicked past.

* * *

><p>"No, no! Dammit!"<p>

Her screams were muted by the evil cackle of a vicious woman who could only be described as mentally unstable and insane. Azkaban had driven her loopy. He cried out for her, letting the people around him see his true emotion, something that rarely happened especially around some of his friends.

An image of her body limp and unmoving floated through his mind, and his eyes watered. Fear flooded him, the idea of never seeing her smile, never feeling her warmth in her hugs, never watching her think and pour her everything into writing and reading. His whole body shook as he imagined his worst fears.

He had hurt her before, he remembered the times before he had realized she had been standing in front of him all along. He had been rude and immature, treated her as if she was a best mate, and not a girl that would change his life. He had made her cry on multiple occasions as well as confront a fully grown mountain troll, while she had only ever tried to assist him when he was having trouble.

Simply being nice to her was accounted as odd behavior as it was rare and unusual. Setting out to change his behavior, she didn't accept it. He accused her of being unfaithful to him, causing her grief beyond repair. Face in his hands, he poured out his emotions, anger, regret and sadness in the form of tears.

Others ignored his reactions, least loved. That's the way he felt, he knew she was faithful to his best friend, and his own mother preferred her other sons and daughter over him. He was neglected, living in the shadow of everyone else around him. His deepest fear had caused him to retreat from the girl he loved, and he knew it would never be forgotten. He had caused himself to be the one least loved.

Her shrieks brought him out of his deep thought, he ran to the metal bars enclosing them, the shrieks died down, and he heard her breathing grow less and less until…

Bright light streamed into his room through the thick curtains. He had tear streaks down his face. He missed her, and continued pouring his emotions into his tears, letting them fall freely, but quietly careful not to awake his housemates.

* * *

><p>The three raps on the door scared him out of his wits. Throwing a robe over his pajamas, he opened the door to find Tom smiling his toothless smile with a cart carrying tea.<p>

"Your tea and wake up call, Master Malfoy."

Draco nodded still traumatized by any sort of movement. Tom bowed out and Draco sat down on the bed unable to speak, to tell himself that it had only been a dream. That none of it was real. His head ached thinking about his horrid past; he shuddered and looked at the steaming pot of tea, reaching for it.

* * *

><p>"Ron! Ron! Are you okay?" Harry burst through the door with Teddy in his arms to find Ron sulking in his room.<p>

"Yeah, fine mate, why?" his voice was shaky, as he replied to his best friend.

"Uncle Ron." Teddy squirmed out of Harry's arms and jumped on Ron making him laugh, and Teddy giggled with joy.

"Erm, you were shouting in your sleep." Harry said awkwardly.

"Oh."


	10. Chapter 10

Hermione paced around her room, arms behind her back looking frustrated with herself. Draco had taken her manuscript promising to finish it by today and bring it back to her, they had a "meeting" in twenty minutes. A fist pounded on the door.

'Grr, the prat is early,' she thought to herself only to find herself looking into the deep green eyes of a one Harry Potter.

"Oh! Hello Harry!" she greeted him with a kiss on the cheek.

She then bent down to the floor to a brown haired Teddy Lupin and ruffled his hair. "This guy was missing his favorite aunt." Harry explained pushing Teddy forward who handed Hermione a yellow flower. Harry walked around Hermione to the table where he poured himself a cup of tea.

"Okay, you can come in…" she said jokingly

"Don't mind if I do." He smirked. Hermione's thoughts drifted to Draco as she noticed Harry cuddling Teddy on his lap - with all that was going on, Harry wasn't going to appreciate seeing the same boy that he saved multiple times and hadn't received a thank you.

She tentatively sat down across from Harry, trying to conceal her nervous looks.

Ten minutes to go…

"He's acting like a child, I can't get him to go back to the cottage, he's worse than Teddy." Teddy looked up at him, Hermione tickled him. "Just kidding!" The four year old looked up at the two that he had adopted as his own parents, though they were just seventeen years older.

Teddy would know the story of his parents, would know their bravery and love, would take their wit and brains, he would know his father and mother as if they had been there all along. Harry would make sure of it.

The young boy's hair turned to blue as he reached for a pastry on the table.

"When has Ron not acted like a child…?" Hermione wondered. They broke out in laughter.

"Good point."

"I mean, I don't know. He'll get over it."

"I don't know, he's really quite messed up right now."

"If you could just talk-"

"Harry, you know why I can't do that. It will just cause even more problems, and I don't need that kind of stress in my life right now."

Five minutes to go…

"Well, Teddy looks tired, maybe you two should get going, don't you have business to attend to or something?" Hermione was nervous, Draco would show up any minute and her nerves were all twisted.

"Actually I took the whole day off, I was going to take Teddy to a muggle museum, and we were wondering if you would want to come with us?"

"Oh…"

"Do you want to?"

"To?" Hermione asked stupidly. Her brain felt as if it was malfunctioning. She needed Harry out now before he caught a glimpse of the "white haired git."

Just then, as Hermione felt she were to implode, Harry stood up, with Teddy on his hip. "We should get going, you can join us?"

"I really can't, I should finish my stuff and yeah…" She could barely string together coherent sentences.

There were three raps at the door. Her heart dropped into her stomach, as Harry walked to open the door. Her legs wobbled as she stood up, and the door opened.

"You!" Harry glared at the blonde figure in front of him.

"Hello Potter," Draco said solemnly and then behind him, "Hello Hermione."

"Hermione? Could I have a minute?" As he slammed the door in the ferret's face. "What the hell is he doing here?"

"Erm. He's here to read and proof my manuscript." Her voice was shaky.

"I thought you had a publisher to do that."

"Common misconception, and normally I just do it myself, but last time I found mistakes after I did it, because I knew what it was supposed to say and…" She rambled.

"You could've asked me you know." He glared across the room.

"Really Harry," her tone changed. "Did you ever even open a History of Magic?"

"I well, I mean… No."

"Exactly, Draco was second best in the class!"

"I thought the git was in Azkaban." he mumbled.

"I did too, but do you really think he could've done anything, for his own life, he couldn't kill Dumbledore."

"I guess."

"Harry, just trust my judgement on this one. Please?"

There was guilt in her eyes, the same guilt he had seen when his wand had been snapped at Godric's Hollow, Christmas Eve five years ago. "Fine, but I still don't trust him."

"I'm okay with that, he's just reading over my manuscript, stop worrying. You think I was cheating on Ron?"

"No! I know you weren't, you aren't capable of lying that well." Harry was back to his old self.

"I am too!" She argued.

"You're lying."

"I know." They broke out in laughter.

"Meet us at the museum after you finish with the ferret?"

"Will do."

"C'mon Teddy!" He said grasping the young boy's hand, and kissing her on the cheek, "We're going to see Aunt Hermione later okay?"

He opened the door to face Draco again and pushed passed him, while Teddy gave Hermione a fleeting hug, and ran out to catch up with his godfather.

"Is if safe to come in now?" Draco joked.

"Don't be a git or I'll set Harry Potter on you."

He grunted and let himself in closing the door behind him. He was holding the thick manuscript in his hand, which not to his surprise had absolutely no flaws. Perfect Hermione Granger, would be the only one who could write an addition to a history book and keep it interesting and perfect whilst she was writing it.

"How did you like it?" she asked looking nervous.

"Well…"

"Yeah…?" Hermione was clearly anxious. Draco was going to milk this.

"It was, I mean like it was really…"

"Draco… come off it! How bad was it?"

"It was…perfect. Not a single flaw."

"Seriously though!"

"I am serious Hermione, it looks like you spent months working on it, rather than writing up in a couple of days."

"It took more than a couple of days," she said defensively.

"How long?"

"Two weeks." she mumbled quietly hoping he wouldn't hear.

"Two weeks? Hermione that's like eight chapters in one day!"

"I know, but I mean, when I started it was hard to stop."

Draco didn't understand what she meant, so instead he shrugged, it was odd to think that someone would enjoy writing a history textbook, but Hermione had always been quirky in that way.

She motioned him to sit across from her, and poured him a cup of tea. "How's the shop going? Still running strong?"

"Yeah! I was thinking of maybe opening up a second one, but I have no one to run it, and I don't think many wizards would be keen on 1. working for a Malfoy, especially one who everyone thinks that is in Azkaban and 2. I can't be in two places at once."

Hermione thought to herself. All of third year, she had been in two places at once, taking classes two at a time, and nobody realizing. Surely, Draco could be in both places at once, but she wasn't going to mention the time turner, seeing as there were probably only one or two in existence at this point in time.

"Muggles are really loving the wizard drinks aren't they?"

"I told you, they aren't really wizard drinks, but yeah I guess."

"It's butterbeer! That's a wizard drink."

"But it's not made with magic!"

"I say it's still butterbeer."

"Fine. Be that way." She stuck her tongue out at him, and giggled.

In the past week they had met multiple times, sometimes in his room other times in hers, and sometimes at his shop. He was easy to talk to, they could have been great friends in school if he hadn't been such a pompous prat. Sometimes they came across awkward topics of the war, and Malfoy Manor during the hunt for horcruxes, but it had struck them as silly to dwell in the past.

"Oh! It's four o'clock!" Hermione exclaimed, she and Draco had talked for three hours. "I have to meet with Harry and Teddy at the museum!"

"Teddy? The small boy? Is he…?"

"Yes; he's your second cousin Draco."

"Oh, he's … " he bit his tongue as Hermione drew in a sharp breath.

"Yes, he's…he's Tonks and Lupin's son."

"Oh, well Friday?"

"Yes, Friday."

"Meet me at the shop after closing, I have something to show you."

"Okay…?" She had a quizzical look on her face, and his lips twisted into a smirk as they both put their coats on."

Draco had just asked Hermione Granger on a date; or at least, he thought he did...


	11. Chapter 11

"Ron's back at the cottage." Harry sounded relieved, sitting at breakfast with Hermione.

"Out of your hair?" She joked, but Harry seemed serious.

"Yes, Thank Merlin. How was your meeting with Malfoy?"

"It was fine." There was an awkward silence, as Hermione tended to a green haired Teddy who refused to eat his eggs, and was playing with his bacon in his hands. She looked back at Harry, "What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking of whether to call him a ferret, git or prat."

"Git, git, git, git, git, git." Teddy chanted from his highchair, a large smile emerging on his face, his hair going wild.

"Shh Teddy," she shushed him turning her head to make sure the rest of the restaurant hadn't heard Teddy's chanting. "That's not a nice word, don't listen to Uncle Harry." She glared at Harry, "Stop it! Teddy shouldn't say that."

"Oh come on, I said git when I was four years old." Harry replied, "Well, normally I was referring to Dudley, but still. How did it go? Did he survive without getting hexed?"

"Of course! Don't be rude."

"You're the one who hit him in the third year…"

Hermione giggled, she remembered too. "Yeah, well. He was different then."

"Are you sure you're not crushing on him!"

"No!" She protested, a little too quickly and defensively for Harry's liking.

"Okay…" Harry suspected something; he wasn't sure what, but it seemed just like when Hermione wouldn't tell them who had asked her to the Yule ball. "C'mon Teddy. Let's go, we have to go to Andromeda's for lunch."

Harry pulled Teddy out of his highchair and planted a kiss on top of Hermione's head, and rushed out of the restaurant. Hermione loved Harry but sometimes, she wished he would trust her a little bit more. Draco? She scoffed. But then she thought about it, and shook it off, motioning for the check. The waitress came over clearing the table, and she left a couple pounds on the table, bundling herself up.

Draco wiped the sweat off of his forehead. The shop was sweltering, only three more hours until Hermione arrived. He handed the customer his "butterbeer" who tipped and left the cozy shop as Draco shouted, "Merry Christmas!"

He followed him towards the door, closing early as snow fell to the ground. He sighed and looked out, the weather was becoming bad quickly, but he was sure Hermione would be apparating in. He slumped over on one of the comfortable chairs and closed his eyes, taking a small break from everything.

"Draco, Draco?" She tapped him on the shoulder before thinking, "DRACO!" she shouted and he fell backward off of his chair, his head turning back and forth as he was felt a kick wake him up. Hitting his head against the wall, his backside hit the floor, and Hermione knelt down next to him. Rubbing his head, he felt confused.

"Hermione?"

"Are you alright?"

"Ugh, I think so."

"Wait, don't get up yet." She touched his shoulders pushing him back onto his elbows, and conjured up some ice replacing his hand on his head with the ice pack.

"Thanks." He said taking the ice pack in his own hands, and sitting up cross-legged. "Sorry, when did you get here?"

"Just now, before you fell over your chair."

"Ah." He put his hand back behind his head, and it returned covered in red blood, as it started to drizzle down his neck. Hermione gave a very girly shriek and covered her mouth.

"You're bleeding!" Draco moved to get up again but Hermione, once again pushed him back. "Stop. I have something to help you with that, but it's back at my room."

"Oh well, we could walk there, but you have to let me up first." He grinned, and Hermione felt her heart flutter.

"Alright, but I can apparate us there."

"You sure you're not going to splinch me on the way there." Hermione shuddered, remembering the day that Ron was splinched after their slip up at the ministry. Draco seemed to note her change in tone, and let the subject drop. "C'mon." He grabbed her hand, and they we're instantly transported to her Leaky Cauldron room.

She immediately went to the cupboard pulling out a small bottle that smelled vile; Draco sneered as she held it up to his face. Hermione shook her head, and put her fingers on his nose, squeezing it shut, and forced the liquid down his throat.

He choked and spit out what remaining liquid was in his mouth, but his hand went back to his head finding, that the blood was gone. "Up you go." Hermione stood, offering him her hands, and pulled him up.

Draco staggered as he stood up, making Hermione cringe. Just kidding, he put his hand on her arm, giving Hermione goose bumps. They sat down on her bed, Draco looked at her with his sparkling gray eyes, "Thanks," he mumbled.

"No problem," her voice was no louder than a whisper. Draco leaned closer to her, putting his hand on top of hers. Hermione's breathing became shallow and uneven, his nervous and unnoticeable. Her hand was on his thigh, both staring into each other's eyes, didn't notice, the faint two pop(s).

But that didn't stop them from recognizing the mumble that echoed around the room.

"_Magic leaves traces."_

* * *

><p><em>I know that it's been (literally) ages since I last posted, but I honestly forgot about the story, and I completely knew where I was going with the story, and just decided that I didn't like it, and then recently came up with a new idea, so I will be posting again. I also changed the rating on the story, because I rather like Hermione and Draco's relationship as fairly sweet, and not using her for sex etc. <em>

_Cheers,_

_Kat._


End file.
